The Ragnarok Knight
by Davey the Ragnarok Knight
Summary: Well, I've had problems with this quick edit thing. So I'm giving this story a third shot. A story about Robin and Star's son and his life. Couples: RobxStar, and BBxRaven. Made-ups are Freezefire, Crocmon, Kyzermon, & Davey
1. Intro and Chapter One

**The Ragnarok Knight**

**Davey Smith**

**Introduction**

The night was dark and stormy, just the perfect setting for the birth of the Ragnarok Knight. The one being that could bring forth the Ragnarok, the world's final night, or prevent it. The Ragnarok Knight could also command the Ragnarok Dragon. The year was 2014, the year that would be forever known as the beginning of the Era of Ragnarok. The Knight was born in a world of love and war, a world that would bring forth its own demise. The Knight's parents were one of the few gifted people, called metahumans, or superhumans, that attempted to prevent this demise. Davey, as the Knight was named by Starfire and Robin, Davey fit the description of a warrior in a Tamaranian prophecy, a child produced from two lovers of whom were from two seperate planets, and held important roles on their planet, but loved through battle and peace. The young child was indeed different, at four years of age, he had taken interest of martial arts and trained with his father, quickly reaching the blackbelt skill level of Jeet Kune Do, Tae Kwon Do, and the art of Dragon Daggers. His father was dumbstruck at his son's elevation through the skill levels. Davey often meditated with one of his parent's friends, Raven, to keep his mind sharp. His mind's sharpness was also proven by the technology he started to develop at nine years of age. The weaponry he developed and created on his own exceeded that of the American Department of Defense's most brilliant scientists. Davey impressed all of the Titans. Davey's _dragon_ third, that's origin is _still _theoretic in the eyes of enemies and most scientists, had made his bones extremely durable. Davey's muscle's were enhanced by the dragon and Tamaranian thirds, making him nearly unstoppable in hand-to-hand combat. Also when Davey reached his ninth birthday, his dragon third showed itself on the outside. The dragon DNA showed its true purpose, a month after Davey's ninth birthday, he started to have aching pains in his back. Slowly, the _dragon _wings that were depicted on the stone tablets that the Ragnarok Prophecy was found on, appeared. At first, small and useless. Months went on, and they fully developed into the large black wings that he holds on his back today. Davey's abnormality was pursued by scientists and media everywhere. Davey at first enjoyed this unusual attention, but he soon learned it was _too much_ attention. A kidnapper attacked the Tower with Davey in mind, and was brutally resisted by the Titans. He was a common mercenary hired by Slade, one of the Titans' arch-enemies. Davey learned that if the mercenary suceeded, Slade would have a new puppet, like the girl named Terra once was. The young child then donned on the blood red armor that was an heirloom through the generations of Starfire's family, and took his rightful title, The Ragnarok Knight. On the inside of the armor were engravings that were not even Tamaranian, but characters that were believed to be used long ago, before the earliest Tamaranian and Earthen civilizations were even dreamt of. Davey read the characters and they said,

"_The Ragnarok Knight shall bring end to all of the evil that exists within the universe and then rebuild the empire that will consist of those worthy and spread across all the Lord created forever_"

Davey paid no attention to it, but he was the only one who could read it.

**Chapter One**

Davey was on the roof of the Titan Tower. It brought back many memories, both good and bad. If Davey was a normal kid that heredity decided to attack with everything his parents had to go through growing up, Davey might not even be having the life he was enjoying. He could be himself without the binds of school, homework, and tight budgets. The Titans were spoiled in some people's eyes, but to everybody else, they were envied. Davey couldn't go an inch on the city sidewalk without a bunch of normal girls chasing him, begging for his autograph. He was often complimented on the traits that were given to him by his mother and father, Starfire and Robin. If he went somewhere without a single girl stalking him, something was wrong. In truth, Davey secretly envied _them,_ the ordinary people. They could live a normal life, without thousands of people chasing them, and just live in peace. They could live a life with a destiny of their choosing, but Davey's destiny was predetermined. He would rule a vast empire that stretched across the universe, and see countless friends and family members die in his state of immortality. But Davey was not old enough to truly become the great ruler he was destined to be. He was standing there, on the roof, just watching the city mind its peaceful business. Davey also listened to the wind blow against his majestic wings and felt the air fill them. Davey was waiting for something to happen. Today was the Tamaranian 'Holiday of Cleaning', and on all of Starfire's celebrated holidays, something happened. Davey could also tell because a filmy substance formed on his wings whenever something was about to come seemingly from nowhere, and it was there now. Star had constantly been poking at Davey's wings ever since they fully developed. She almost thought that they came from Robin, and hence his name, but it actually came from herself. Davey was somehow not surprised to find that she was a descendant of the original Ragnarok Knight, and the genes that formed these dragon wings and his dragon third had been tucked away, and halved with every generation. But when Davey inherited the gene, it suddenly awakened and grew. The single strand of DNA that held the tiniest gene Starfire had passed on, was awakened from its dorment state and rapidly grew, taking over an entire third of his genetic code. Davey just stood, noticing a small black dot on the morning horizon, the moon had set hours ago, so it wasn't that. It slowly grew larger, and he saw the citizens running choatically using his binoculars. He slipped on his sunglasses, the same pair he fitted with an extra set of lenses on that was his homemade Heads Up Display, or HUD, lenses, and held the binoculars to his head. It was a missle. A straightfire missle. It would continually go until it made impact with a stationary object, like a building. By the looks of it, the path of the missle was a collision course with the Titan Tower. Davey dashed to the trapdoor, and set off the alarm when Davey made it inside. Davey met the Titans at the roof, and pointed to the missle.

"That is a missle set on a collision course with the Titan Tower, if you all want to live in this world as long as possible, I'd suggest helping me take that thing out." Davey briefed to the Titans as Robin, Davey's father, came to his side.

"Davey's right. If that is a missle set on a collision course for the Tower, then we're all gonna die." Robin added, "I doubt any of you want to die."

"Robin and Davey are indeed correct." Starfire said, floating next to her son and shaking her head, "I do not wish to die."

The Titans made a quick attack, they came to the missle, and continually attacked the front end of the warhead. Davey, in one do-or-die attempt, hopped on the arrow shaped threat's mid section, and beat a hole in it. The panel fell harmlessly into the bay and revealed a mass of tangled wires. Davey thought for a moment, then looked ahead. The tee-shaped tower seemingly grew as the distance between the missle and it decreased. The time Davey had to pick a wire was growing short, so Davey grabbed the whole mass, and dropped all but one, a red wire, he snapped it. The missle went flying straight up. Davey jumped off and beat his majestic wings against the air, and the film fell off and landed softly in the bay. Davey's wings were left with the sticky proof that the film was there. Starfire would have one heck of a time cleaning that off. Davey flew towards the bay, and grabbed the panel floating in the sea of saltwater. It had a round mark with a bladed 's' on it. Davey stuffed it in his belt pocket and flew back to the Tower, watching the missle explode harmlessly against a meteor. Davey saw Robin standing on the roof of the Tower, so he glided there, and Robin had an angry look on his face. Davey felt like he messed up again. Robin disapproved of something Davey did.

"You nearly got yourself killed doing that! That was reckless. If you're to live in this world, how are you still alive with your infamous and darn near suicidal actions?"

"What was I supposed to do? Throw a rock at it then stab it with my daggers? You and I both know that wouldn't work, even if the rock weighed two tons! Plus, the starbolts would have a limited effect. One steady stream for the time neccesary to destroy that missle _before_ it got within range to blow the Tower up would cause me go up in flames! Everything you and Mom gave me are helpful, but my powers have prices! Too long a stream of red plasma, and my hand'll start to feel like the plasma is backfiring! And I think you can imagine how much that hurts. Remember when I was eight and training my starbolt ability?"

"Yeah."

"I nearly died due to the overheating that plasma gave me! The plasma I was generating had the same temperature of a bolt of lightning. I passed out with a fever that would kill a normal human in two minutes!"

"I know that, but what you did back there was too suicidal, and not to mention reckless! You could've died if that missle exploded!"

"At least I would've gone down trying to save a few lives and a home!" Davey yelled as he stormed through the trapdoor, walked into his room, and slammed the locked door shut.

Beastboy was standing by Davey's room, while Davey angrily stomped in and slammed the door shut. Not much he wanted to talk about. BB justed pressed his ear against the door, and heared a loud _thud!_ as Davey punched the inside of the door. Beastboy felt a hard fist hit him in the head, and everything went black as he went dead into the wall across from Davey's door. Cyborg saw Beastboy fly through the wall, and imagined what he was going through with Raven. They were married, Beastboy and Raven, but they still had that little want to tease one another. Beastboy flew head first through Davey's door as a black mass, and Beastboy's limp and unconscious body lay on the floor. He was pretty much dead. Not really, but, he had the snot beaten out of him. Cyborg just watched as Raven's husband was grabbed by a glowing red hand, thrown back into Raven's room.

Davey jumped through the door he had just opened, and used the debris to quickly seal the hole in Raven's wall. Davey ran back into his room, and sealed the door shut. He grasped at his mind, attempting to meditate the way Raven had taught him. Davey's eyes were in his mind. Inside, there were two halves, one technologically advanced and civilized part, and the other was a wasteland where the darkness of Davey's berserk mind resided. Davey was inside his half, and walked around. Davey found the only accesible room in the city, and saw the beast waiting for him. The beast's red eyes glew a dark red, and it roared a hellish scream. The "Other" charged at Davey, and Davey quickly jumped backwards, and watched the Other fall face first into the floor of the large building. The building's walls opened, and out came many things, but only one would send the Other back to its hell hole. Davey pulled two twin plasma daggers, and impaled the berserk Other. The Other was Davey when he went berserk, but in Davey's mind, the creature was a large humanoid dressed in Chinese imperial general attire, a helmet with horns, heavily armored left arm, and Davey's key trademark, black dragon wings. The beast screamed in pain, and the energy daggers disengaged. The beast bled as it fled the building. The Other fell easily to light, and the plasma daggers provided just the right light, the Lux Et Veritas, or Light and Truth in Davey's mind. Davey awoke from his meditation instantly, and he found an attractive woman that was identical to Starfire in every way, except for one thing. Blue. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes, her gloves, and her boots were an icy blue. She looked at Davey, and he nearly slapped himself upside the head for looking so infatuated with his aunt Freezefire. She smiled, and was amused at how Davey did this every time he saw her. He was lucky to have Starfire as a relative. Her planet was the homeworld to many beautiful women. And Davey would've proposed to every one of them, if not for his age. If Davey were eighteen, instead of twelve, he'd be able to find the love of his life on Tamaran. Davey's soulmate could be on Earth, though.

"Are you okay?" Freezefire asked, "I heard a ton of commotion up here, so we came to check it out."

"We?" Davey asked, "What do you mean by 'we'?"

Crocmon appeared from thin air, and his crocodilian form was revealed as his active camo was disengaged."Me and her." Crocmon's voice said as his head appeared.

"Oh. I thought you were at-"

"Not anymore, I came back and decided to stay." Crocmon said happily, and held his wife, Freezefire, to him. "I'm here, and I'm wondering what happened. You see, me and Freeze were busy this morning, and couldn't see what happened."

"I hopped on an oncoming missle, and yanked a random cord, in hope to either mess up its jets,or disarm it and let it fall harmlessly into the bay. Dad got mad at me when I plucked a red cord, and the missle's nose shot straight up. I hopped off and watched it impact harmlessly into a falling meterorite. When I came to the tower, Dad was ticked. Needless to say, he scolded me for something he might of done himself. So I got mad, and used Beastboy as a tetherball between Raven and I."

"Robin had a slight reason to scold you. You're important them and the world."

"Yeah, them and the rest of the world! Am I noticed by major villains merely because of my powers, or is it to just ruin Mom and Dad's lives?"

"Most likely both." Freezefire put in. Her voice was calm and soothing enough to calm Davey down before he berserked.

"Freezefire's right." Crocmon said, and put his hand on Davey's shoulder. "I know it's hard to deal with yourself when everybody's out to get you."

Crocmon engaged his active camo, merely for fun, and followed Freezefire out. Her walk was enough to make a drunkard sober once again. Davey thought of today, and saw the time. It was five o' clock. Davey deactivated his body shields so he could eat, and went to the dinner table.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Crocmon watched Freezefire from his position behind her, and fell in love with her all over again as she walked into her room, and gave him a wink. Crocmon grinned back when he became visible, and spun around with lightning speed when he felt a tap on his shoulder when he passed Freezefire's door. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown, that sparkled in the night light. Crocmon led her to the roof, and showed her that the sunset light shone like a spotlight on the rectangular roof. Crocmon flicked a switch with his tail, and a slow dance song played, titled "And We Danced". The song was country, which Crocmon enjoyed, and set the mood well. Crocmon whispered the words of the song to himself as he and Freezefire danced the night away. Crocmon knew he would be _Semper Fideles,_ or Always Faithful, to the love of his life. Crocmon felt the icy touch of his lover's hands run across his shoulder, and wondered if anything would ever happen to end or nearly end this love. Nothing ever would. Crocmon was fully enveloped in the love he felt for Freezefire. The sunset faded away and a moon shone its bright light on the tower as the setting sun had before, and Freezefire whispered that she was in need of a break from the dancing. So they sat on the roof, holding hands, and Freezefire reached at her back but brought her free hand around his. This wasn't a time for that, but it felt like one. Crocmon whispered "I love you" just as Freezefire fell asleep on his shoulder.

Davey wolfed down the three cheeze pizzas faster than Cyborg could wolf his second set of ribs, and as he did so, Cyborg's left eye twitched for a minute, but stopped. Then Cyborg took Davey's appetite as a challenge, and chowed down on the third set of ribs as fast as he could. Davey was on his fifth pizza. Davey wolfed it and four other pizzas after Cyborg became stuffed. Everybody stared as Davey fiercely outdid Cyborg. Cyborg couldn't lift himself anymore, and Davey still could swim across the bay without a cramp. Then attention was diverted from Davey to the roof. From the ceiling loud music was playing, and Robin looked at Starfire, and she smiled back. They, and everyone else knew Crocmon and Freezefire were up there being lovebirds. Contrary to the belief of the villains and other heroes alike, a love like Crocmon and Freezefire's was possible. As possible as a chicken losing a feather. Crocmon and Freezefire were meant to be. They were the perfect couple for those who got to know both personally. Robin, Starfire, and Davey were the ones who had known more about the couple than anybody else. Crocmon and Freezefire actually met because of Robin's choosing of another girl over Freezefire, which was later left for Starfire, his one and only love.And years later, Robin and Starfire had Davey. Davey walked into his bedroom, and collapsed on his bed. Crocmon was carrying Freezefire in his arms, and placed her in her bed before he went to his bedroom and slept. Beastboy was crawling to his room with a busted head that was held together by two stitches. Robin looked at Star and smiled, telling her good night, and walked into his room. Starfire did the same, and Raven followed suit, followed by Cyborg.

Davey awoke the next morning with a terrible pain in his stomach. He must of sleep walked to the fridge, and stuffed his face, because Beastboy screamed due to the lack of food. Davey felt as if he was about to explode, and then he heard a knocking at the door. Davey got up, slipped on his armor, ran a diagnostics check, and answered the door. There was a teenager who called himself Kyzermon, and said he'd like to join the Titans. Davey let him in, and attempted to wake Robin, to no avail. Starfire did the same. But Crocmon was third-in-command when Robin and Starfire weren't available. Davey woke up Crocmon, and Crocmon awoke, and he led Kyzermon into the living room, and poured soda for both of them. Kyzermon said he'd prefer beer, and Crocmon laughed, but Kyzermon was serious. Crocmon stopped laughing, and tossed Kyzermon a champagne bottle. Crocmon had been saving two champagne bottles, one he received from he and Freezefire's wedding, and another Robin declined at his wedding.

"It's the best I have. It's been fermenting for three years. You've heard the song 'Little Dust on the Bottom', haven't you?" Crocmon inqueried.

"Yeah. I think this one'll be delicious!" Kyzermon replied.

Davey saw Freezefire in her nightgown, and caught Davey and Kyzermon's eyes. Kyzermon quickly went back to talking with Crocmon, but Davey wondered how Freezefire would act.

"Who's he?" Freezefire asked with a yawn as she sat next to Crocmon.

"Freezefire, meet Kyzermon. Kyzermon, meet Freezefire."

"Hello! Great to meet ya!" Kyzermon said as he kissed Freezefire's hand and winked at her. She giggled, and Crocmon cleared his throat. Davey rolled his eyes as he saw Crocmon clear his throat. Crocmon did that when Red X held Freezefire to him and asked her if she had any time they could meet. Crocmon cut that conversation short as he beat X's head into a nearby wall. Davey hoped he wouldn't do that to Kyzermon. Crocmon knew that wink meant something, and he wasn't about to wait until midnight to find out. Freezefire gave him a dirty look as Kyzermon closed his eyes as he drank the wine. Crocmon looked puzzled, and ignored the look, since it was followed by that little look. Kyzermon yawned, and said he felt bored. Crocmon and Freezefire led him to the gym, and Freezefire said she needed to bathe and change. Crocmon and Kyzermon nodded, and they both went to training. Davey did a different training. He went into the armory in the basement, and tested his new sniper's rifle. He sighted in the scope, and listened to the music playing upstairs. Davey heard the alarm sound, and cut the power to the gym's stereoes as the alarm was heard throughout the Tower. Davey snatched up his helmet, slipped it on, and he looked through the visor. His HUD checked out, and Davey dashed to the Breifing Room. Davey informed the waking Titans about Punk Rocket's latest scheme. Rocket was at the First National Bank of Jump City, rocking as hard as possible until the whole building collapsed, and left only the vault door standing. Cyborg had the supersonic bug fixed, and he could operate in the extreme sound waves. Davey's shields checked out for this situation, and Davey could hear Kyzermon asking Robin who "the Master Chief looking guy" was. Robin explained, and Kyzermon understood. He looked at Davey once, just before hopping on to the trusty T-Pelican, the Titan's Dropship. Crocmon and Cyborg were at the controls, and Davey attached the tank to the dropship's belly, and the ship dropped it off at the bank. Kyzermon grabbed a rocket launcher and shotgun, and slung the shotgun. Kyzermon said, "I ain't riding, I'm driving!" as Davey told him to hop on the jump platforms. Davey let Kyzermon drive, and Davey hopped off the tank, and popped his knuckles as he walked to Rocket's stage. The soundwaves drained Davey's shields slowly, but Davey was suprised as Kyzermon shot a 102mm charge at Punk Rocket's feet, and fired the plasma cannon at the flying Rocket. Davey watched as Rocket's guitar was hit by the plasma, and melted away into oblivion. Rocket started to cry, and Davey jumped and beat Rocket in the face, and said "Uncool" as Rocket hit the ground, crying his eyes out because of his second loss. Davey came down and put Punk Rocket in the T-Pelican as Crocmon drove it over the jailhouse. Davey shoved Rocket through the hole over his cell that he climbed out through. Crocmon dropped the tank on its elevator shaft so it would be brought to the armory. Davey hopped off the bird, and saw an all-to-familiar black haired face. Blackfire, Davey's aunt had come for another visit.

"So, are you my nephew? I've heard so much about you! Why don't you take off that helmet, and let me see your face?" Blackfire asked Davey.

"Yes. I know you have, my birth gave you and your fellow prisoners a few days away from behind bars. I won't take off my helmet because I don't want to." Davey replied.

"Well, you really are pleased to see Auntie Blackfire."

"_Auntie_ Blackfire? Listen here, I left the preschool age let's see, seven years ago! Also, I know that all you are is a dark-hearted, back-stabbing, double-crossing criminal who's broken out of jail hundreds of times and toyed with the rest of the solar system's police forces."

"Well, you sure have heard about me." Blackfire hissed. "Where's this Crocmon character Starfire tells me about? By what I hear from her, he is very charming."

"You're sayin' that about me? Wow, evil-" Crocmon cut his sentence short as he noticed Blackfire's appearence. Long legs, mini skirt, cowboy boots, a tanktop, and long black hair to match her black clothes. Plus the way she looked at him. That had him going.

"Listen here you little homewrecker, you stay away from my man, or I'll get to kicking your pretty little butt!" Freezefire warned.

"Aw, is Freezefire afraid I'll take her man?" Blackfire replied evily.

Davey had to break this up before it got out of hand.

"Now, now! If you're going to settle whose man's whose, you can take it away from the Tower! Or, you two can get along and actually share the same air without trying to kill eachother!"

Freezefire shot Blackfire an aggresive look, and Blackfire just grinned evily. They went inside, and the next few days were horror. Davey could imagine Gretchen Wilson's song, "Homewrecker" being played in the background for the next few days. In these few days, Blackfire was always starting something with Freezefire. At the end of this period of rivalry between two women over a man, Davey figured out how to solve this situation. Actually, Starfire thought of it, and Davey put it to good use. A duel was to be held. If they wanted Crocmon this much, a duel would have to solve the problem. Crocmon was enjoying every minute of the few days, and he was almost about to groan in sadness over the end of this problem, but suppressed it. He was sort of afraid of what they would do to him if he did. Or at least what Freezefire would do to him. The duel came, and it was all going to decide who left. Davey hoped Freezefire won, because he didn't want Blackfire to be his nearest aunt. Davey flipped on "Howewrecker", and the duel began.

"Is Freezefire afraid I'll take her man, and ruin her life?" Blackfire taunted.

"No, I'm afraid of what you'll do to _his_ life!"

Freezefire launched the first strike as the song started. Blackfire barely dodged, and Davey thought he heard Freezefire singing the song, but she got louder as the fight went on, so he was certain she was singing. Crocmon was rooting for both of them, and Freezefire froze his mouth shut, and Blackfire destroyed the ice around his mouth. Kyzermon, the newest Titan, was laughing his head off as Crocmon just sat there in disbelief, wondering what just happened. Davey chuckled, and watched the two women fight. Freezefire was winning, and Blackfire was panicking. Davey laughed as he saw Crocmon waving a flag with Freezefire's face on it. Freezefire froze Blackfire's feet to the ground, and used her as a punching bag. The final blow, sent Blackfire flying out of the ice and into the barrier. The barrier collapsed and left a thick cloud of smoke, and Blackfire was standing there, panting. Blackfire finally fell over, and Freezefire picked up Blackfire, and kicked Blackfire in the rear with her steel toe boot. Davey saw Kyzermon burst out laughing, and Freezefire shot Kyzermon a vicious look. Kyzermon fell silent, and Crocmon jumped into the arena, and was awarded a boot to the face for ever falling for that "big fat liar's lame act", as Freezefire called it. Davey saw Blackfire get up, and rub her back. Then she tried to sit down. That was the only thing Freezefire let anyone laugh at about the end of the duel. Blackfire screamed and floated in midair, and she squinted, and didn't see Freezefire come, and didn't realize Freezefire was coming until Freezefire launched her other steel-toe boot in Black's rear. Blackfire flew higher than Davey ever dared to fly. Blackfire came face-first into the sands of the Titan Island's beach. Crocmon got up, and Freezefire kissed him on the chin, and he fell into a trance. Davey covered his face as he watched Freezefire hypnotize Crocmon. Being kissed on Crocmon's chin by any attractive woman would take him out and let the woman do whatever they wanted to do with him. Freezefire led him to his room, shut the door, and bolted it down. Davey didn't want to know what was going on, so he didn't try to find out. Kyzermon chuckled as he saw Crocmon entranced by Freezefire so easily.

"Is that one of her powers? To put a spell on any man? If so, I wanna be her training partner!" Kyzermon stated.

"No. That's just one of Crocmon's weaknesses. His chin is where various things can happen to him. A hit to the chin, will mess with the fusion reactor that keeps him alive, and knock him out. A kiss, he'll go into a trance. Blackfire did it once before, and that's why Freezefire didn't exactly greet Blackfire the way Starfire would. With open arms and a 'Sister!'. Freezefire officially made a Declaration of War after Blackfire did that to Crocmon. That's really how everyone found out about it. So ever since, female villains envying Freeze has done that to Crocmon."

"Oh. I understand."

"But Crocmon's fixed the glitch. Just thirty minutes if it isn't Freezefire. Blackfire tried it again, and Crocmon awoke from his trance just as Blackfire brought him to the bed, and he wasn't to happy. He roared, and literally booted her out the window."

Kyzermon chuckled and said, "Well, I understand now. It's just Crocmon."

"Yeah."

Kyzermon walked to the gym, and Davey watched Blackfire stand next to Crocmon's door and growl. Davey laughed to himself as she beat the door. She looked at Davey, and had an evil grin. She flew at him with her hands glowing purple, and was bombarded by a steady stream of red plasma, better known as starbolts. Davey pulled out a large shield, and put his hand through a hole that was on the right hand side. He walked forward slowly, and Blackfire walked backward as Davey did so. The plasma reached out and struck parts of her upper body, and got her head for a split second. Starfire and Robin came into the room, and watched Davey fight off his criminalistic aunt. Blackfire fell, and Davey stopped. Smoke rose from Blackfire's body as it twitched twice, and then lie there. Davey had beaten her unconscious. Robin jumped in front of Davey with an angry look. Davey lifted his helmet, and he explained that Blackfire was about to attack Davey, and he resisted. Robin looked at Blackfire's smoking body, and nodded. Davey picked up his aunt, and brought her to the infirmary. She was a criminal, but even they needed medical help now and then. Davey walked out of the infirmary, and he cooked up lunch afterward. Davey then wolfed it down. Davey was amazed to see Freezefire open Crocmon's door, and Crocmon was right behind her. They went into the kitchen, and Crocmon opened the three year old bottle of champagne, and they went out to the roof. Crocmon was dragging a folded up table behind him. Davey silently crept to the trapdoor that led to the roof, and overheard Freezefire and Crocmon plan out the future. And Freezefire tells the news. Davey hears a loud _thud!_ and he then heard Freezefire's feet beat the roof as she ran to her husband who'd just fainted. Davey turned around, and dashed to his room. He was going to keep a secret, and he'd kill himself if he didn't. Not really, but he'd hate himself so much another person would've suicided by then. Davey just hoped that the evening he'd sleep through would cause him to forget what he overheard.

Freezefire was shocked. She didn't know Crocmon would react this way. Then again, this news was a little dramatic for him. He probably never expected her to tell him this. She never expected this either, and she hoped Crocmon would just go "Hamina" for a day or two. Crocmon was always one to surprise people, so this wasn't _that_ shocking to Freezefire. She bent down, and felt a pain in her abdomen. So she walked to the trapdoor, and walked down the stairs underneath it. She went into Davey's room, and asked him to help her lug Crocmon into his room. Davey helped, and she explained why he fainted. Davey didn't seem surprised, and explained that he was a little curious, and he eavesdropped a little. Freezefire was about to scold him, but understood his curiosity, so she didn't. Instead, Freezefire went into her room, and checked that EPT once again. It said positive, and she went into Crocmon's room. She sat on his bed, and fell asleep.

The next day came, and Davey just waited for Crocmon and Freezefire to declare the news. It came at noon, and before that, Starfire wondered why Freezefire hadn't been bending down like a normal person to pick up things, but instead bending down quite awkwardly, and Robin was suspicious when Crocmon whispered something into Freezefire's ear. Kyzermon once laughed at how Freezefrie bent down, and Beastboy followed suit. Beastboy got smacked in the side of the head by Crocmon's metal hand, and Kyzermon's mouth was frozen shut. Davey supressed a laugh with a few coughs. Finally they announced the news.

"Well, I don't know how to say this-" Crocmon said

"We're having a baby!" Freezefire interrupted. There was a series of forks falling on ceramic plates, and Starfire smiled widely, and jumped on her sister, hugging her. Cyborg, who was putting a plate in the sink, dropped it on the floor, and it shattered. Davey thought the Titan's response to this news would be like this, but the effect it had on them was more shocking than the news in Davey's opinion. Davey was shocked at how everybody just eyed Freezefire and Crocmon. When Crocmon took Freezefire with him to get pizza, the cashier didn't put in any money into the cash register, but he just looked at Freezefire and said "Congrats". Eight months, and Slade had attacked three times, Brother Blood once, and Freezefire's caretaker came and nearly launched Crocmon to Hong Kong. For Freezefire's caretaker was afraid that without a princess left, they'd be vulnerable to invasion. Crocmon didn't like seeing his in-laws anyways, and all of this made it worse. In the final month, Brother Blood nearly got to hold Freezefire hostage until she gave birth. Luckily he did his math wrong, and kidnapped Freezefire a week too soon. Slade tried once, and Crocmon sent Slade back into the volcano he crawled out of. It was the day, and Crocmon was doing what the father's supposed to do when his wife's giving birth, just hold his wife's hand only to have every bone in it crushed as she gave birth. Crocmon was gasping for breath as the doctor looked up with two children in his arms, and said, "Congradulations, twins!"

Freezefire gave Crocmon a weak smile as she held her newborn twins. Crocmon smiled back, and wondered how she did it. Being kidnapped once, attacked five times, and nearly beaten through a wall by her caretaker. Freezefire could barely keep her eyes open as she kissed her children. So this is how Starfire felt. A period of hours that felt like days, and moments of peace, then darkness. Freezefire slept soundly as Crocmon held the newborns. She deserved it as far as Crocmon was concerned. Davey walked to Crocmon, and he smiled as he saw his aunt lie there, in peaceful dreams. Crocmon looked at his wife, then at his kids. He felt a deep love for his new family.

After Freezefire awoke, she found herself surrounded by the rest of the Titans. And one of the twins was in Beastboy's arms, and Beastboy's arms and face was frozen. Davey was taking care of that, and Crocmon handed the baby to Davey after Beastboy was thawed. Crocmon told Freezefire a bit of news himself. The children both had the same odd gene as Davey, but the geneticists determined that their gene wold remain dorment for their entire natural lives. Crocmon also told her that the kids weren't your innocent newborns. They already gave Cyborg four dents in the chest, one black eye on Beastboy, and when they whacked Davey, his shields flared up and disappeared. Freezefire realized that she just gave birth to two children more powerful than Davey was, and that would've been enough to make somebody faint. She sat up in the bed she was placed in, and she was begging the doctors to let her get up. She had to sit there for another day, and that last day was horrible. Nobody was allowed in, she was isolated from the rest of the world. When that horrible day was done, she wasn't allowed to get up until she named her kids. That was enough to set her off. She grabbed one of the nurses by the collar, and she whispered in that nurses ear, "You let me out so I can walk again, and I'll leave this place as happy as ever. Don't let me out, you'll need to send me to an asylum!" With that, she got out of there, and that particular nurse didn't exaclty like that day the way she was supposed to. Freezefire had the birth certificate, and was praying to God for help. She couldn't come up with a name that Crocmon would agree upon. Finally, Crocmon agreed to name the girl Cailey, and the boy Paul. They decided to make a superhero alias when they were old enough. Paul and Cailey were constantly making eachother scream. At first, it was accidental and cute, but then it evolved into annoying and Davey nearly went berserk on them after they woke him up at three in the morning.

Davey was annoyed with his cousins. every twenty minute, the whole tower smelled, earplugs were stored in everybody's closet, and whenever the criminal alert went off, so did the kids. Davey was just laying his face in the table, when Kyzermon poked his spine. Davey shot up, and turned around and screamed "what" at Kyzermon, and the baby monitors around the tower roared to life. Blackfire visited, and she was careful around Paul and Cailey. Especially Paul. Paul and Davey shared an innate hatred for Blackfire, and Paul didn't try too hard to be nice. Blackfire was beat around Jump City after holding Paul by the ankle and threatening to kill him in an evil tone. Cailey was very peaceful compared to Paul. Plus, she didn't try to kill Blackfire. Davey burst out with laughter as Blackfire was bested at singing lullabies by Freezefire. Blackfire was put to sleep by her own lullaby. Davey just watched from a safe distance as Starfire and Freezefire lovingly care for the children. Davey tried to tickle his cousins, and Starfire _and_ Freezefire jumped in front of and fought him away. Davey was cornered by Blackfire, and Blackfire told him her plot to kidnap one of the kids, and if he squealed, he'd have no control of his digestive system, just like the babies. Davey did leak, and nobody said a word about it. Blackfire was found by Crocmon, and Blackfire didn't get to kiss him on the chin and force him to cheat on Freezefire like she had once before, because Blackfire didn't have the will to touch the protective crocodile after she was used as a mop for the floor of the gym. Crocmon ensured that Blackfire had no interference with the children's lives. Blackfire never did succeed in her plot to kidnap one of the kids, but she got close on her final attempt. She was up when Crocmon was out for the night, and Blackfire attempted to take Cailey, but she awoke Paul. Paul wasn't exactly the quiet one,either. He wailed for his mother, and that wail worked just like the call a baby alligator used to call for help when it was in danger. Crocmon awoke and roared like a tyrannosaurus rex as he leapt onto Blackfire. That roar awoke Freezefire in her deep sleep, and startled Cailey, making her scream at the top of her tiny lungs with Paul. It wasn't that much of a pretty sight. Crocomon beat Blackfire's face in, and Freezefire fought like a possesed beast enraged by her offspring's near kidnapping. Blackfire was a frozen statue with every bone in her body broken the next morning. After waking up, Crocmon nearly busted the entire statue in half in his rage. Robin and Davey placed Blackfire in an escape pod headed straight for Tamaran. Starfire and Freezefire joined forces in order to take care of the startled children, which eventually calmed down enough to be tucked in for their daily afternoon nap. Crocmon smiled at Freezefire, then looked at his children. He knew that the alert would go off and wake them, causing them to cry and scream. And the alarm did go off. Just one more thing Crocmon would have to get used to. His kids screaming and crying when the alarm went off. It did. Crocmon smiled as Freezefire smiled at him, and told him that she'd stay unless she was needed. Davey checked the computer screen, and he gave the Titans their briefing. Mumbo Jumbo was attacking the bank. That bank's staff must still be deaf from the last attack, and Mumbo Jumbo would be the showstopper. Davey finished his briefing, and Robin gave the orders. "Crocmon, ready the bird. We're gonna be dropped right on top of Mumbo's act. Davey, head to the armory, and distribute some weapons. Two rocket launchers and two sniper rifles. Raven, keep your creativity up. If we get stuck in that hat again, we'll need it. Move out Titans!"

"You heard the man!" Davey said. Crocmon started the T-Pelican, and waited at the roof. "Cyborg, Beastboy, you're with me, we're blue team. Raven, Starfire, and Robin, you're red team. Crocmon, I'm sending the extraction point coordinates to your HUD. Go! Go! Go!"

"Hop on board!" Crocmon yelled as the bird hovered feet off the roof. Both teams hopped aboard, and Crocmon dropped them off at the bank, and piloted to the extraction point.

Davey shouldered his sniper rifle, and he spoke into the COM. "Beastboy, I need you to use the rocket launcher and blow down the door. Blue Team, we'll meet on Mumbo's position. Both rocket jocks fire at Mumbo, both snipers fire at will, and Raven, Cyborg, you two go head to head with Mumbo, we've gotchya covered." Davey sqeulched the signal as Mumbo started muttering magic tricks, trying to bust down the vault door. Mumbo's bomb spell bounced off the vault door, and hit the roof. Crocmon's T-Pelican was hovering overhead, and it opened up. "Crocmon, what are you doing?" Davey heard Robin ask. "I found something. I thought you'd like to check it out." Crocmon solemnly replied. Davey heard umbo Jumbo hit the ground, out like a light. Crocmon only fired around him, and two narq darts served up at a high velocity from a sniper rifle was pretty much overkill. The Titans hopped on board, and Crocmon dropped them off at a strange temple. At the entrance there were two dead robots. Slade's robots.

_Slade was still alive?_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

The fact that Slade was alive was scary. That meant that the freak could still be prowling the streets, searching for new minions. Davey placed his sniper rifle on the ground, and assembled a twelve-gauge shotgun. Davey pulled the shotgun up, and said aloud, "Slade, you're gettin' it now ya' li'l shitface!" Starfire turned to Davey, shocked ashe fired at nothing. "Didn't you guys see him? He's over there! Cyborg! To your left! Damn, Crocmon, right in front of you! Dad! Look right behind-" Davey halted mid-sentence as he realized everybody was staring at him. "What?"

Robin felt humiliated. Of all the things he passed on to his son, the regeant was one of them. The substance had made Robin see, hear, and feel Slade. Davey received it and it kicked in at the wrong time. Robin shouldered his sniper rifle, and emptied the four round magazine to take out Davey's shields, the whole time Davey shouting short, uncompleted phrases of confusion and anger. Then Robin filled the magazine with narq darts, and reluctantly, he shot his son twice in his armored chest. The first bullet pinged off the unshielded armor, and the other penetrated the armor. Davey's shields recharged as his unconcious body hit the ground, his shotgun firing a single shell as its bearer fell.

Crocmon looked at Robin with anger flowing through his blood back at the Titan Tower. "You turned upon your son and fired at him for what purpose, soldier?" Crocmon demanded with the harshness of a pissed Captain who had just found one of his most loyal troops commiting treason.

"Davey had inherited the regeant from me, and I had to decommission him so we could bring him back here without him throwing grenades in the dropship." Robin replied without any hint of a lie.

"Yes, he did inherit that. We could've restrained him, and knocked him out in the infirmary. But what you did was completely uncalled for, against what a good leader would've done, and worst of all, you could've killed your own son. If his shields hadn't recharged from Mumbo's attack, you could've commited murder. We already had to tie Starfire down, and use Mod's tech to make sure she didn't burn through the chains she was tied in. I'd take it that you just ruined fourteen years of a good marriage. It _is_ 2022, isn't it? If I were you, I'd try and rehabitate the room that used to be yours and yours alone. She could demote you from first-in-command, to _fifth_-in-command as second-in-command."

"Yes sir." Robin replied, making sure he used the honorific. When Crocmon got this mad, it was best to call him 'sir'. If you didn't, he'd make one big deal about it.

"You're dismissed."

Davey was awaken by Freezefire's icy powers. Her hands froze the water vapor coming from Davey's face and the chill it produced washed in waves against his face. He tried to get up, but found that he was restrained. Freezefire held a finger to her lips and shushed Davey, and whispered into his ears that he shouldn't move much. Davey's eyes stung by the light the room was filled with, and his state of disorientation faded. He looked side to side, and realized he was in the infirmary, and wires were coming from his head. He had a severe itch on his nose, and he wished he could scratch it. It grew and brought pain onto the skin of his nose. He began wrinkling his nose, and Freezefire took care of that problem. He felt a needle penetrate his skin, and he saw Slade behind Cyborg as he injected the tranquilizer fluids into Davey's bloodstream. His world faded into the blackness of unconciousness.

Crocmon watched as Raven stood next to the monitors, and she and Beastboy switched places. Cyborg gave the thumbs up, and Crocmon understood. He walked to his wife's side, and placed his cold metal hand on Davey's cheeks. He awoke, and the belts unfastened as Davey's mind came back to normal. Davey held his head and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Titan Tower." Freezefire replied calmly.

"Why did Dad shoot me?"

"He thought it was okay to empty one and one half clips of sniper rifle into you and take you into the infirmary knocked out like a bear going to sleep for the winter. He's been taken care of, and I'd suggest you try not to bring this matter up with your mother. She isn't exactly too happy with Robin for doing what he did. I'd just keep all thoughts of this matter to myself if I were you. But that might be just me." Crocmon explained.

"Oh, okay." Davey replied, shocked.

Freezefire had thought the day was bad enough when Paul shot his tongue out and licked a spoonful of baby food clean in one movement that Freezefire barely caught. Freezefire just stood there, hoping she was just seeing things. She wasn't. She held up another spoonful of the gooey food, and he licked it clean with lightning speed. "CROCMON! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE WHAT YOUR KID CAN DO!" Crocmon dashed into the room and tripped over his own feet and landed face first at the base of Paul's chair. He jumped up, and he looked at his son with eager eyes, and Paul licked a spoonful of baby food clean once more. Crocmon's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He was amazed at how his son shot his tongue out like a chameleon. Crocmon fainted. This day was too much for him.

Crocmon awoke, with a blue boot in his stomach, and a large metal foot on his tail. "Get off of me." Was all Crocmon said, and Cyborg grinned as he stepped off Crocmon. Raven said "Oops" when she lifted her foot off Crocmon's stomach. When Crocmon got up, he saw Beastboy competeing in a tongue flicking contestwith Paul over a small grape. Paul won, and Beastboy's chameleon tongue was barely half way there when Paul gulped it down.. Beastboy stood there in amazement.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Beastboy asked in vain. Paul just grinned, not knowing what Beastboy said. Cailey awoke from her nap and found that she wasn't being paid any attention, so she wailed. Crocmon went to get her, and picked her up. It would be scary to wake up and see nobody nearby, at least at her age. An explosion shook the tower, and Crocmon's HUDthat showedvital signs saidthere was nobody concious in the room Paul was in. He ran into the room, and saw all of the Titans on the ground, spitting blood, and a large hole that could've only been caused by the recent explosion. Paul was nowhere to be seen. The chair was tipped over, and the safety straps were undone. Crocmon knew what had happened, Paul had been kidnapped, and all of the others were severely injured by the explosion. Only Freezefire was concious, and she was barely concious. She said, "Paul, they took Paul." then looked at Crocmon with pain in her eyes. "You need to find him. The abductor was-" She fainted from blood loss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day, which was the day of mothers, Mother's Day, was terrible. Crocmon was stuck being the substitute mother, a job he wasn't meant for, Paul was missing, and only Davey had recovered from the serious injuries caused by the explosion. This time Mother's Day was completely what it was supposed to be. The wife and mother, sitting there and relaxing while the father broke his back. All traces of Cailey's original personality were gone or fading fast as she noticed more and more how her brother, who doubled as her playmate, was gone. Paul had not yet been accepted into the Titans, so he didn't have a T-Communicator to track him with. Where was it supposed to be put anyways, in his diaper? Crocmon notified the authorities, but he knew that they couldn't do a thing about it. This little scum who called himself a scientist was the biggest manufacturer of weaponry and zynothium, Chang. He could destroy the entire city, and he blew a hole in the tower's roof once. Crocmon put the finishing touches on a new set of armor for Davey. It had the shield generators his other armor had, but the armor was styled after the armor from a character's armor in one of his favorite games, Halo. This character was one of a select group of people singled out and experimented on after his kidnapping and was replaced by a flashclone. This armor heightened the reflexes and doubled muscle strength. His armor would read Davey's thoughts through a neural implant, and translate them to movements if his thoughts request movement. This armor couldn't be put on anybody old enough to wear it, for a single movement with it on would break their bones. Davey tried it, and its red paint glistened, and Davey ran it through the diagnostic's check. It operated great, and it fit Davey perfectly. He just occasionally dented the control panels as he pressed the buttons due to his new heightened reflexes and muscles. His bones were already strong enough for this kind of beating, and his muscles were practically built for this. He slipped on the helmet, and he nodded as the Heads-Up-Display blinked on the back of the visor on the helmet. The helmet had a visor over the eyes that was orange and only allowed people to see through it from the inside. Status on every mechanism in the armor scrolled through Davey's HUD, and everything read clear. Crocmon looked at his nephew in his new set of armor, and wished he had a camera. He could tell Davey loved his gift.

Robin awoke and nearly had a heart-attack as some bulky red machine stood there next to him. The machine resembled one of the Greek gods dressed in full armor. It raised a hand up, and let it sink, and Robin heard his son's voice say, "Don't get too excited, you'll fall back into that coma you just got out of."

"W-who are y-y-you?" Robin stuttered in fear, barely calming down.

"I am your son, now calm down. You were injured by an explosion, at first you had internal bleeding, but that's stopped and you've been patched up, and you have just two broken bones, and one fractured, your left arm and your neck have been broken, and your back is fractured in the middle. You'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

"Davey? What happened to you? Your armor, what'd you do to it?"

"Crocmon made me a new set of armor. It fits like a glove."

Robin calmed down as he bought what this thing was saying. The Knight stood attention as Crocmon entered. He waved a piece of paper in the air, and Davey nodded. He told Robin what happened, and that Davey and Crocmon had to find this scientist. This time, the scientist wanted to write taunting letters. But the most recent one was shocking, it said in the end:

Psalm 18:4-5

The ropes of death surrounded me;

the floods of destruction swept over me.

The grave wrapped its ropes around me;

death itself stared me in the face.

Crocmon replied, asking what this meant, but was replied with another verse of the Holy Bible:

Psalms 69:15

Don't let the floods overwhelm me,

or the deep waters swallow me,

or the pit of death devour me.

Davey decided to leave with Crocmon, armed with a shotgun and his new armor. Crocmon traced the last letter, and came to an abandoned warehouse. There was an odd presence about the warehouse. Davey kept seeing things, and Crocmon told him to keep his cool. They came upon a large door with red lights on it. Obviously, it was locked, but that wasn't why they looked at it. There was green blood splattered on this door. It was strange. Who-or what-was severly injured? Davey thought just before he realized what made this spooky.

_Green_ blood. The blood on the wall was _green_.

Davey flipped on the flashlight in his helmet deeper in the warehouse, and he saw a zombified human just lying there with the green blood forming a puddle around it. A fleshy ball emerged from the corpse, and was fired upon by Crocmon. It popped like a balloon. Crocmon shrugged, and Davey fired his shotgun on the corpse, sending chunks of it flying everywhere. Davey wiped his visor to clear it of greenish red blood, and turned. The door opened, and a human fell out of it, right on Crocmon. Crocmon shuddered, and they walked through the door on the opposite side of the room. There they saw a control panel. Davey walked towards it, and it activated. One of the screens showed a vat, with a zombified human floating in it. Swinging its tentacle-like arms against the glass in vain attempts to break free.

"Is it just me, or is this starting to look like a scene from Halo?" Crocmon asked

"It isn't just you. This is creeping me out. If I see another zombie, I'm gonna piss my pants." Davey replied.

Just as those words exited his mouth, thousands of the little fleshy balls came pouring into the room. They all scurried across the floor and walls, tentacles swinging back and forth, and one splattered on Davey's shields, and they nearly went out. Crocmon turned his metal arm into a chain gun, and fired upon the fleshy balls. Zombie-like combatants entered the fray every so often, and Davey fired upon the evil zombies. His shields recharged constantly, only to have them be brought back down be the fleshy little balls. Crocmon threw a grenade at the door the things came in from, and it went off. The grenade did nearly nothing to the sheer number of little things. They came in waves that never ended. After one died, another appeared. If Chang was experimenting with these things, then he got what he deserved. Then, they stopped coming. Crocmon threw a couple grenades, and Davey did the same. All of the balls were popped, and it was silent. The duo heard the squalling of an infant. Paul. Crocmon ran as fast as he could to his son's aid, Davey followed. They saw Paul, and a vine wrapped around him. Crocmon changed his metal arm into a blade, and severed the vines. It slithered away, and Crocmon picked up Paul, only to see a zombie jump down from a rafter above. It flew into chunks as Davey fired his shotgun. He picked up the shotgun it had, and loaded his with its ammo, and packed the rest.

"We've gotta get outta here." Davey stated.  
"Nah, we've gotta invite Chang for tea & crumpets. OF COURSE WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Crocmon said smartly.

Crocmon heard weird mumbling, and saw Raven appear from the wall. She was covered in green gore, and she stomped on one of the fleshy balls that followed her through the wall. "Let's get outta here." She said. In an instant, they were home, and Freezefire was delighted to see her son without a scratch or anything else. Except the slime from the weird vine. Freezefire was recovered enough to walk around, and she watched her kids play happily in the little playpen. At least they weren't being attacked by horrifying zombies. Raven helped the other Titans heal the best she could, and during that time the city was quiet. After the Titans had healed, everything went back to normal. The children were as they normally were, playing, eating, sleeping, and occasionally fighting. At least they couldn't hurt eachother. Crocmon looked at his wife, and the kids were fast asleep. She gave him that look, and they walked into their room.


End file.
